1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for display of, and packaging assembly for, a product container. More particularly, the present invention relates to a combination lidded box-like container and foldable insert which forms a hanging tag for the package outside the container and a series of folds within the container. The insert is provided with means to attach a commercial product thereto.
2. Description of Relevant Art
There are known several package configurations having inserts or tags which extend externally of the package and which provide holes for suspending the package on a hook or the like and which may carry printed matter thereon.
For example, Mohs et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,883, discloses a reusable package with cooperating inscription card. The flat card has two smaller holes which mate with two protrusions of the display package. The package is formed from thin flexible thermoplastic material.
Kay et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,124, discloses a combined container and support tag for supporting and displaying a product in a readily visible package. The support tab may be made of cardboard or plastic, and includes a cutout through which the container fits in an interlocking manner.
Fox II, U.S. Pat. No. 3,811,563, discloses a package designed to hold a second car key. The package is adapted to be secured to a display card, the card including appropriate advertising material and pictures. The package is designed to have spaces in the hinge and clamp areas to accommodate the width of the card. The package is then fastened over cutouts in the card.
Also, a folded insert which suspends a rigid container of mounting devices to be inserted into the drywall of homes has been seen commercially in hardware stores.
However, none of the aforementioned devices provides a foldable insert with adequate space for detailed product information. This detailed product information may be mandated by law, such as Noise Reduction Rating information required by the Federal Environmental Protection Agency for earplugs and the like, on either the interior or exterior of the container, or both. Further, the aforementioned devices do not provide a means for attaching a commercial product to the foldable insert. Thus, the insert and the product must be inserted separately, needlessly complicating the packaging process of a commercially ready container, tag, and product assembly.
The current invention overcomes these shortcomings by providing a foldable hanging tag which can carry a great deal of product information within its folds. The tag may then be folded to selectively display desired information within the closed package and provide a hanging tag external to a rigid package. The information desired to be displayed within the package can face a bottom transparent surface for viewing. The tag is folded so that it conforms to the bottom and back wall of the box and is provided with means to carry the product thereon if so desired.